


The Man Downstairs

by blastphemer



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Abduction, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Size Difference, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastphemer/pseuds/blastphemer
Summary: Eddie finds his latest bridal candidate, who's even dreamier than he imagined. He'll make them his, whether they're willing to be or not.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first eddie fic! and also a repost! I saw all the filthy shit people have put into the Outlast tag recently and thought, "why not?"
> 
> anyway, hope ya'll enjoy

You woke up to an old industrial light buzzing above your head, cutting through the dust that hung in the air. As your vision focused, it was almost peaceful; but then the putrid stench of disembowelment made you remember where you were. 

Mount Massive. 

The last thing you remembered was running from that man. He must’ve been one of the patients, but he was dressed in a patchwork vest and slacks. He was catching up to you, so you ran into a room and hid in one of the lockers you found within. He opened the door, entered the room... and somehow knew exactly which locker you were in, despite your best attempts to conceal your breathing. A gaseous substance flooded in, and you were overwhelmed with dizziness. 

“ _Just a little something to make you more manageable,_ ” he’d whispered to you.

You groaned and tried to move. To your dismay, your limbs barely budged. You looked down, rotating your wrists under the straps he’d fastened to you. Most of your clothes were gone, too, besides your underwear. You cringed and laid your head back, trying to resist the headache that was creeping on you while you attempted to unwind your tangled thoughts.

You heard the thud of work boots as someone walked into the room. You cracked your eyes just enough to confirm it was the man from earlier emerging from the dimness. Feigning that you were still unconscious, you made no attempt to move or speak.

He moved to your side and touched his fingertips to your thigh, uncomfortably close to your panty line. You bit the inside of your cheek as he slid them down your leg.

"Your skin is _terribly_ soft..." he observed, and the irrepressible yearning that pervaded his voice confirmed what he likely intended to do with you.

Your thoughts became a scrambled mess as he continued to worship your leg, his touches becoming more confident as if the reality of you actually being in front of him was setting in. While he was distracted, you gathered the courage to look at your captor again, now that he was well-lit. The first thought that struck you was how fucking huge he really was. If you didn't feel tiny while he was chasing you down the halls, you certainly did now that he was pouring over you. His face, while still handsome, was half-covered in scars and blistering burn injuries. A strip of jet-black hair remained slicked back against his head, the sides buzzed. Though he was the most "presentable" man you'd seen here so far, he made you feel deeply nervous.

He gripped at your lower thigh, his thick fingers delving into your flesh. His other hand went to the front of his pants, trying to stifle his quickly growing erection. You heard him suck in a breath between his teeth, biding his anticipation. He removed his hand from you and politely adjusted himself. Quietly, you were slipping into a panic.

_Oh god. What can I do?_

The man drew his gaze back to your face, and your eyes met his. He smiled at you, chuckling softly at the interaction as if it were somehow a reciprocation of affection. A burn settled across your cheeks. You gulped, looking away, anywhere else but at him. Your eyes landed on a pile of guts and discarded skin in the corner. 

"Ah, so you’re awake,” he rasped. “You’re as gorgeous as I always imagined you’d be, darling.”

He walked around the table you were strapped to. For once, it was quiet in Mount Massive; at least, in this part of it. You could intimately hear his movements, his excited breath, and your heart racing. You felt a calloused hand rest on your lower abdomen, and though you expected another invasive touch, your skin jumped.

"The perfect place to welcome my family. I don't even have to make any unsightly incisions. It's like you were an angel sent to me, a lonely bachelor's prayer come true; my one and only bride! I'm overjoyed that I've finally found you." He sighed, looking at you dreamily.

_Family?_

His thumb made small circles on your flesh as he felt your pulse beneath, and the rise of your shaking breath. He continued to swoon and vent to you, his twisted admiration practically weeping from him despite your frightened silence.

"All of those whores and filthy harlots, wasting my time— but you, not you, my dear. I can tell when a woman really likes a man. I know you're too shy to say it, it's alright. Feelings like that are... natural. Pre-wedding jitters are all they are."

_Wedding?_

He fell silent and withdrew from you once more. Your eyes panned over, watching him as he thought, and you waited anxiously for what he did next.

"You love me, don't you?" he asked, his voice soft.

You hesitantly nodded your head, attempting to soften your uncomfortable expression. _I can't say no. I get the feeling he won't take rejection well._

He smiled at you again, and you shuddered from head to toe.

"Of course you do, darling. I was thinking... I didn't want to deflower you before our wedding night since it's untraditional... but we're practically married already, and I know you're just as eager as I am to start on our family."

His infatuated stare pierced right through you as he spoke. His words hallowed you out. Your heart dropped, your mind still struggling to catch up to the horror of the situation. The thought of pregnancy terrified you. Now a delusional homicidal maniac wanted you to marry him and have his children?

He leaned down, whispering in your ear now.

"You're already shamelessly unwrapped in front of me, taunting me with your helpless sweetness. You minx."

You gave into your nerves and started to shake, your legs instinctively trying to cross and protect yourself, but they remained separate. The old leather bonds creaked as your legs pulled against them. Another laugh rolled from his chest and he nuzzled into your neck, giving it a hungry kiss. He smelled like sweat, bile, and old blood. You thought about your fiance at home, and how invasive and wrong this man felt on you.

"Are you anticipating the thought of it, darling?" he teased, "I won't disappoint you."

You continued to lay, paralyzed, as he fiddled with the buckles restraining your limbs. First your left wrist, then the left ankle, then the right ankle. When he got to your last wrist, and you were thinking of how to weasel your way out from under him and run, he paused. 

"Ah, silly me. Before I untie you completely, there's one thing we must be clear about. A woman needs to know her place."

Just like that, his hands were clamped around your throat. Your breath was violently cut off, and his gentlemanly front tentatively thrown out the window. Your free hand scrambled to grab at his muscled forearm, digging nails in, fruitlessly asking for release. 

"If you ever try to run from me again, bitch," he snarled, "I will choke the fucking breath out of your ungrateful body. Do you understand me?"

You stared up at him dumbly, eyes wide open and mouth agape. You tried to say something, but you couldn't even breathe. Pitiful gargles were all that managed to escape. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes. He growled and weakened his grip enough for you to speak. 

"Answer your husband." 

"Yes, I understand. I—I'm sorry," you wheezed, and he let go of you. Your free hand went to your neck, rubbing your battered windpipe. A couple of tears escaped your eyes, which he was quick to lovingly wipe away.

"Good girl." 

Your other wrist was freed, and he swept you off the table as if you weighed nothing. His elated humming echoed off the walls as he carried you bridal-style to your new "nest". Dread anchored in the bottom of your stomach as you began to accept your fate, rendered powerless in his possession. Resting your head on his broad chest, you allowed yourself to silently continue to cry.


	2. Capture

You next found yourself in a makeshift bedroom. Two twin beds had been merged together to make a full-size. Stained hospital blankets made up the comforter. A broken flower vase sat on a battered desk, the roses in it withered. Handmade curtains were strung across the barred windows. Various supplies, most seemingly for sewing, were scattered about. He shut the door behind him, and you heard a lock click. Your heart pounded.

"Here we are," he cooed, gently laying you on the mattress. 

You brought yourself against the headboard, curling in on yourself. He was taking off his vest, unbuttoning his dress shirt. You closed your eyes and buried your head in your knees. At some point, you heard his belt fall to the floor, and the bed groaned under his weight as he crawled onto it.

Your head shot up again, finding him prowling towards you, pants undone. 

"No need to act bashful anymore. It's only me now, no other prying eyes. Come here."

“Wait—”

You tried to pull away, but he grabbed your ankle, and you squeaked as he dragged you down. He pulled you under him, sitting on top of your legs as he manhandled your bra free from your chest. 

"Fuck," he breathed, ogling your bare breasts while his hand pawed his dick once more. You felt sick. 

He dove on you, assaulting your lips with his, forcing his tongue into your mouth while he pressed his body against your own. One hand pinned down your wrist, and the other fondled your chest. While he made out with you, he rutted his hard-on against your hips, making his arousal impossible to ignore.

Finally, he released the kiss. You gasped in mouthfuls of air, the unbearable taste of him clinging to your tongue. He ripped off your panties next. You tried to squirm away, but his powerful stature was too much for you to manage. He caught you by the throat just long enough to threaten you.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll hold still,” he growled. 

His eyes drifted to the bedside table, where he’d left his knife. You choked a sob and nodded in understanding; getting cut up didn't sound like it would make this any easier. He forced himself between your legs and rubbed his fingers across your lips, marveling to find you wet.

You could feel his stare all over you, observing you spread in front of him. You felt your face light up again, and you turned away. Fresh tears rolled down your cheeks as he prodded a finger inside you. 

"You look so beautiful like this," he purred, adding another digit in. He pushed them deep into you, his thumb rubbing your clit as he massaged your insides.

You let out a short moan, your body responding to the sensations. You cursed yourself and tried to hold back, disgusted that you could find pleasure in this. The man on top of you stopped almost as quickly as he began, and he lewdly brought his fingers to his mouth to savor your taste. 

"I’m sorry, but I can't wait for a moment longer, darling." 

The older man’s cock sprung out of his boxers as he feverishly pulled them down. He lifted your legs up, gripping behind the knees. You caught a glimpse of his length while he positioned himself against your entrance. You recoiled in anticipation, clinging to the blankets. 

“This will hurt, my love; just try to relax. Think of our children.” 

You whimpered as his tip stretched you open. He moaned wholeheartedly as he eventually bottomed out in you. You could barely withstand him without a dull ache, and for a moment he remained completely still within you. By the look on his face, he was in pure ecstasy.

"Ooh my God, _yes_ ," he hissed.

Your “husband” bobbed himself in and out a few more times before he began ruthlessly pounding into you. You held onto the sheets, biting your lip, your face half-hidden in a musty pillow. Even after what seemed like an agonizingly long time, he showed no signs of tiring. At some point his hands began wandering over your body, gripping wherever possible, establishing himself on every part of you.

"I'm going to breed this womb of yours until you're filled to the brim with my seed. You're going to have my babies whether you want it or not, slut. _Fuck_. "

He groaned and delivered a hard smack across your face.

The weight of his hand left a high-pitched ringing in your ears, and blood blossomed into your mouth. While you were dazed, he took a fistful of your hair and jerked your head up, bringing you eye level with your entwined hips. 

"Watch me fuck you, whore. The mother of my children... is the most important thing... you will ever be," he grunted between thrusts, clawing up the side of your thigh to slap your ass. 

All you could feel was his presence on top of you, his fingers in your hair, and his cock going in and out, your walls squeezing around his girth. He didn't slow down, and you couldn't catch up, involuntary moans and hiccups escaping your throat. Hot tears streaked down your face. It was all too much, _way too much_. 

He kissed you again, your whimpers drowned in his mouth. If he noticed the taste of blood, he didn’t care; when he pulled away, he deemed you worthy of another smack that left you spinning.

"Are you ready for my seed, darling? Beg for it," He barked, and you cried out.

"Y—yes, I want it!" you sobbed, shoulders shaking.

“I said beg!”

You shuddered under his terrifying scrutiny, feeling yourself squeeze around him again.

“ _Please!_ ”

He gripped your hips and pistoned into you a few more times, then buried his cock as far as he could. His scarred face contorted with pleasure as he exploded inside of you, groaning loudly. You clenched around him, unable to hold back a moan of your own, and instinctively accepted his orgasm. You could feel him spilling into you with each twitch and pulse.

"Nnhh… You’re mine now," he panted, ragged breaths falling across your neck. 

Guilt and shame immediately welled inside your chest. You wanted to be far away from him. 

Instead, he remained inside of you, using your heat to cradle his half-flaccid length until he was ready for the next round. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you liked it! kudos and comments appreciated :^)


End file.
